Jingle all the way
by Fabs G
Summary: Remus gives Sirius a very special Christmas gift... (M/M slash!)


**Title:** Jingle all the way

**Author:** Fabs G

**Summary:** Remus gives Sirius a very special Christmas gift… (M/M Slash!)

**Rating**: R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in here. 

------------------------------

He blinked once. He blinked twice. What day was it today? Sirius tried to push the slumber and sleepiness away as he remember it was Christmas morning, and judging from the silence and the time in his watch, he was the first one up. He kicked the sheets away, and crawled to the foot of his bed, yawning widely, and peered through the curtains, four of five gifts waiting for him. He grabbed his wand from his night table and drew the curtains of his bed open. He did the same with James', throwing a pillow at his friend, and aiming perfectly in his sleeping face

"Rise and shine James! Merry Christmas!" he drew Peter's curtains too, and knowing the bed was too far to aim for it, used his wand to send another pillow straight to Peter's sleepy face. "Merry Christmas Pete!"

He stood up and, once more drew the curtains of a bed with his wand, this time, Remus'. He was about to grab one of Peter's pillows to throw it at Remus when he noticed his bed was empty. How odd.

From his left and right, two painfully well-aimed pillows struck him in the sides of his head. 

"Ow!"

"Merry Christmas you too, Sirius. What a way to wake us up."

Having retaliated themselves, James and Peter concentrated on their gifts. 

"Do you know if Remus got up early?" Sirius looked at James. James always knew everything concerning his friends, including Sirius' giant crush on Remus (he stubbornly refused to say the word _love,_ and this drove James crazy). Sirius had told James and Peter some two nights ago, under the condition of keeping it a complete secret form Moony, while Remus was recovering in the hospital wing. Sirius felt it was better to have it all out than to have it inside, oppressing his heart; besides he knew that James and Peter would help him control himself in front of Remus. Sirius was _too_ impulsive sometimes, and James was the best person to talk some sense into him. James was like having their moms in there: he knew schedules, homework left to do, what made them mad, what made them sad; and when they fell ill, he even watched over them as good as the school nurse. Or one would say, better than she would.

"How should I know? I was winning the Quidditch World Cup for England" he ripped the first packet open and found a new set of Quidditch Robes, gift from his parents.

Sirius rolled his eyes ("Dreaming with Quidditch _again_") and sat down on the floor, opening his gifts.

"Well, his gifts are not there. Maybe he's having breakfast" Peter ripped open his parent's gift and squealed when he found a box of Chocolate Frogs. He had such a sweet tooth, it was probably one of the best gifts you could give him.

Ten minutes later, papers were scattered all over the floor, all packets had been torn open and their mouths were already full of Peter's chocolate frogs. No matter what a sweet tooth he had, he always shared.

James and Peter got up and started getting dressed. Sirius however, was still on the floor, staring at his gifts. He looked thoroughly disappointed.

"What is it Sirius?" James's muffle voice asked, putting on his sweater, while his head popped out of the head hole, his already spiked up hair, even more spiky. He uselessly tried to flatten it down. 

"Did you get gifts from Moony?"

"Of course" answered Peter and James in unison 

"Just like the previous 5 years" 

"Well I didn't" he got up and started getting dressed, feeling sadder than he should at Christmas.

"Maybe he forgot to put it with the others. He's probably having breakfast, come on"

But Moony wasn't at the common room, nor having breakfast. They checked the Gryffindor tower again, the whole castle (or at least the places where Filch wouldn't blame them for anything), Hagrid's hut, and it was already near noon and Moony hadn't appeared. Sirius even transformed into a dog and went to the Shrieking Shack to check if his friend, by some odd reason given that the full moon had been two nights ago, was there. But the Shrieking shack was also empty. They even checked Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, who wailed when she realized they weren't there to wish her a Merry Christmas, threatened to kill her already-dead self, and flooded the bathroom with her tears.

Nearing mid-afternoon, Sirius was already very worried and was insisting on asking a professor. However, James and Peter were oddly relaxed about it. In fact, they weren't worried at all. Sitting in the common room (It was too cold to even have a snowball fight) Peter and James were playing chess and Sirius was deep in thought, wondering where the hell Remus could have gone.

"Maybe he's gone to Hogsmeade, Sirius. He must've had a problem with your gift"

At this, Peter sniggered involuntarily.

"Aha!" Sirius eyed his two friends suspiciously, James suddenly very concentrated on the knight who was sticking his tongue out at him "What do you know?" he asked slowly.

"Know about what?" asked a strangely blushed James Potter. He moved one of his pieces and made check to Peter, who wasn't succeeding in hiding his smile.

"Wormtail…" Peter slammed his hand over his mouth, so he wouldn't explode into fits of giggles. His eyes, though, were telling that if he could, he would be laughing hard. With his other hands he moved his tower. "Prongs…" James placed his index finger and thumb over the bridge of his nose, he was grimacing and had eyes closed, thinking hard, but still trying to repress a smile. He turned around violently, facing Sirius.

"James" warned Peter, no longer giggling.

"Don't worry Pete. Sirius… I'm only going to say this once, and Peter is not going to say it at all." He looked like he could break into the widest smile he had ever managed to give to anyone in any moment, but he didn't. "Remus is fine; he's… in Hogsmeade fetching your gift. He will be back after dinner." He nodded once, emphasizing his words, and turned around to face the chessboard again, while Peter made checkmate. 

But try as Sirius might, he didn't get anything else from them. And considering Sirius was probably the most curious and nagging Gryffindor around, this only meant hours of torture for James and Peter, who ended up having Sirius even closer than their own shadows for the rest of the day. In any case, they proved to be truly loyal to whatever secret Remus had confessed. He harassed them till they had tears in their eyes from desperation. 

Sirius pulled out all the different tactics he knew of to get information from a person.

He first tried to trick them into telling him, spells and curses included. 

_'Not working' _thought Sirius after half an hour of trying to curse them.__

Second, he tried to exchange the information for goods or services- any kind of goods, any kind of services, that curious he was.

_'Working even worst that the previous tactic'_

Then, he threatened them. James, with placing all his irresistible Sirius-charm on a particular redhead, Peter with transforming his chocolate frogs into real frogs without telling him. 

_'Not even that worked. Evidently, my tactics do not work on the Marauders. That can't be good.' _He thought of another tactic but he dismissed it, for he only used that with girls and with Remus, but definitively **not** with James or Peter. He sighed '_Time for the emergency plan'_

So, he shoved all his big pride away… and begged. And this was quite a pathetic scene to watch. Peter had been a minute of giving away ("It's the only way to make him shut up, James!") when Lily appeared through the hole as the Fat Lady portrait sung back in position.

"Aren't you going down to the feast?" And Peter and James rushed out of the common room quicker than you could say 'desperate', clinging to Lily at all times.

Sirius tried again the great hall. Maybe Remus was back from Hogsmeade, and luckily, he would be hungry. Of course, Remus was nowhere to be seen, and as he tried to get back to the common room, Peter held him back, grabbing the collar of his t-shirt and sitting him between himself and James. James was determined to make him stay in the great hall, and this only increased Sirius' intrigue. 

When James and Peter finally let him go (he refused to eat without Remus present) they made up some odd excuse and left with Lily, who had obviously been filled in into **_all_** that was going on, the three of them having strongly advised Sirius to go to bed. 

Now. 

The quicker the better.

So Sirius went, or rather, ran to the Gryffindor tower, having the feeling that this time, his search would prove to be successful.

Back in the dormitory, Sirius checked Remus' bed (absolutely empty except for James' invisibility cloak), sighed loudly, blew out the candles with his wand and then threw himself onto his own, not bothering to drew the curtains or get undressed. 

What could be Remus up to? Why did everyone –now including Lily- knew what was going on except for him? Why did Remus need a whole day to fetch a gift? Specially considering he missed the Christmas feast. Maybe he had done something wrong and Remus was offended. No, James would have told him, he never let his friends be mad at each other.

He placed his hands over his face, asking himself the question that had been bugging him for hours. 

What is the bloody gift?!

"Don't think too hard Padfoot, you might ruin your brain" Remus playful and soft voice came somewhere from the end of his bed, and Sirius light some candles to see where he was. He had lit only half the candles there were in the dormitory, but he still could see Remus was standing over his bed, at the very end of it, leaning on one of the four posters. Sirius had no idea how Remus had climbed to the bed without him noticing.

"Remus! Where have you-" Sirius started to get up, but Remus raised his hand at him.

"Silence. Lean back." His voice was stern, but his face looked the same as always.

Obedient only because he had never seen Remus so mysterious, he did as told. And much to his surprise, Remus threw himself on top of him, crawling over him on all fours. He moved wolfishly, so seductive it was almost irresistible, taking Sirius' breath away, and he wondered if he was doing that on purpose or if some of the wolf was still left in him. Remus stopped only when his face was inches apart from his friend's. The space between their bodies was nearly electric, sending shivers all through Sirius' body. When Remus spoke again, Sirius was sure he was going to moan in ecstasy at the closeness.

Remus spoke almost in a whisper, which if anything, only added to his wolfish manners. "You know, Sirius? You really are a gorgeous sight."

Sirius tried to ask him what he really meant by that, but as he met his friend's eyes he only managed to splutter. Remus smiled his most seductive and wicked grin to him, and Sirius simply melted in Remus' arms.

Remus lowered his face even closer to Sirius, and when his lips met Remus' the sensation was so perfect, so good, so _right_ Sirius feared it was all a dream. 

He grabbed Remus' head, holding him down, not letting him go. He left one hand at the back of Moony's head and slid the other down his back, pinning the boy down on him, so there wouldn't be _any_ space left between them. 

Suddenly, Sirius broke the kiss, and let Remus go, making him sit down over him. The sensation of their sexes so close together made Sirius even harder than he was at the moment, but he tried to ignore it. At least for a while.

"Sirius, what…?" he feared Sirius might regret the kiss.

"Why did you have me waiting all the bloody day for this?"

Remus smiled at him "Well, I wanted to have some fun." He smiled turned wicked "I was never in Hogsmeade today. I was around all the time" he looked at the invisibility cloak over his bed briefly "And you and your desperation proved to be very amusing." Sirius was in awe. All day? Oh he'd get him for this "I have to admit I was tempted to send all the plan to hell while in the Shrieking Shack, the bed upstairs is still in a good shape." Remus playfully slid his hands beneath Sirius' t-shirt, stroking his chest. "But I knew I'd get… _punished_… for leaving you all day like that, specially in Christmas" 

Sirius cupped his friend's face between his hands, pulling him over him again, and kissed him hard on the lips, Remus' hands beginning to take Sirius' clothes off. He ripped his t-shirt and gazed at his chest. He had seen Sirius' bare chest so many times before, but this times was _so_ different… this time Sirius was all his, and he was all Sirius'. He would never be able to thank James enough for having broken his promise to Sirius and spitting out all about Sirius' crush on him. Knowing Sirius also loved him was one of the best moments ever.

As he slid down and unbuttoned Sirius' pants, freeing his hardness, Remus looked up at Sirius and smiled hungrily at him. "Oh, by the way…" Sirius hoped he would hurry, he couldn't resist having him so damn close. "My gift for you is working amazingly fine. Merry Christmas, Sirius" And he lowered his head again.

"James…" Lily whispered from down the stairs. 

"Well, he did say to check them a bit later to see if they were fighting or not"

"If they were fighting you would hear yells or someone storming out, James, don't go!"

James couldn't stand it any longer. He had been in the common room with Peter and Lily for half an hour and _dammit_! he wanted to know what the hell had happened between his two best friends! What if they had cursed each other? He shook his head, telling himself that _that_ was the kind of excuse to tell to Lily, not to himself.

He slowly climbed up the stairs and gently pushed the door open. He started entering the room, but stopped dead and retreated quickly upon hearing someone ripping someone else's cloth, and someone who sounded a lot like Sirius moan Remus' name loudly. James cupped his hands over his ears, trying to block his friend's moaning voice from his mind, but it was too late. It had been burnt into his memory forever, and as much as a happy sound as it was, it was a lot more than he needed to hear.

He climbed down the stairs, holding up his index finger to Peter and Lily's expectant faces. "Do not dare to ask, for I will not answer" And as James transfigured two of the sofas into beds and got into one of them, Peter and Lily got all the answers they needed.

**A/N:** Can I have the same gift Sirius had? :)


End file.
